User talk:Czacha
Any questions? Any problems? Please send a action=edit&section=new}} new message and I'll answer as soon as possible. Hi there :) I downloaded several pictures to Dofus wikia. You might noticed that... Lirielle downloaded better/higher versions of pictures :O how can you do that? I can help you with pictures etc. But thanks anyway :) Czacha 13:17, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for your contributions. Item and monster picture standards for this wikia are 500x500 pixel transparent pngs. You are welcome to upload pics with different characteristics, they are better than nothing. If and when I notice a picture that needs updating, I might take the time to do it. --Lirielle 13:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi again :D I just want to ask that how you modify size of those pictures that I downloaded? And if I take pictures from game, how i can clean other stuff away? Are you using somekind of program? Answer would help sooo much. Czacha 13:30, 3 July 2008 (UTC) PNG or png I'm not an expert on the wiki, I'm still pretty inexperienced at it, however it's come to my attention that you're changing png to PNG. Just curious as to know why, as I say I'm no expert on coding, just pngs what I've always used and always seen others use on the wiki. PerfidousT 19:32, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Editing tips Hi, I've noticed you've been doing a lot of editing recently on the Dofus Wikia. You've been doing a very good job with creating little known pages, and uploading pictures. However, there are some pages you may need to know if you don't already: * User:Lirielle/Style Guides (slightly out of date) * Dofus:Templates (rather out of date) * Template:Pet * Template:Monster Also, if you aren't sure of something in a template, it is better to leave it blank, and have than ?. By the way, welcome to the Dofus Wikia! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:32, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :When you use a template, e.g., , you don't need to put a category at the bottom of the page. The category= parameter automatically puts that page into that category. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, didn't notice that. Thanks. --Czacha 09:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Please try to use the Preview function more often and avoid saving after every four characters ;). It unnecessarily increases the number of versions kept by the system and gives me a lot of work to patrol your edits. TIA --Lirielle 16:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeh :D I noticed that too. Thanks for the tip. --Czacha 16:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Lolling How about lolling here? lol [[User:Paenlys|'P'''aenlys]] 01:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Just to reply you here ^^ Nice seeing you here too ^^ greetzz 16:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Empty spell pages Fill them in with the template if you fancy but it's a loss of time, since I have to overwrite it all anyway. Also, be sure to follow User:Lirielle/Style_Guides/Spell_Pages. Thanks. --Lirielle 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Edit: And Category:Spell is included in the spellbox temlplate, so no need to add it too.--Lirielle 16:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okey :P Thanks for that information. EisttekcirCZ 16:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Reupload tendency I have notice you have a tendency to reupload 2 to 3 times the same image, why is that? -- :I have review your uploads and looks like a very recent, are you having some sort of trouble when uploading? -- ::User talk:Cizagna#Pictures EisttekcirCZ 08:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Blog contest Hi, we just got an offer to participate on a wikia event, more info at Forum:New Event: Blog contest. For me we should participate but I don't have the creative juice right now since i'm busy with the spanish dofus wiki and my preparations on a javascript update i'm going to do to 3 wikis. So if you can help us with ideas will be great, i will also be informing other users so they can add suggestions for us to enter -- :Hi :) I'll let you know if I get any good ideas. EisttekcirCZ 11:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Image question i saw you re-upload of Image:Claw Jigsaw Amulet.png and wonder if you did an image image resize just to know-- :No, I didn't resize that image if you ment that. I just removed that backround from that picture, which you uploaded. EisttekcirCZ 16:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Mmm funny the inside lines looks like pixelize -- :::They sometimes does that when you remove backround. I can handle that picture when I have time for it. EisttekcirCZ 07:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Transparent background pictures I've noticed you remove background from most of pictures, so I've started doing it myself. I'm new to it, doing it like 2nd time and would like to know am I doing it right. So, please if you can - check any of my newly-uploaded pictures and tell me are they alright. --Lordcarve 20:39, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :User_talk:Lordcarve#Transparent EisttekcirCZ 20:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) deletion of redirects Hi, redirects produce because Ankama decide to change the name, should not be deleted because they have been already a while and external pages may be linking to that articles different name. For example you can see on the article Fountain_of_Youth history that it has been change from "Source of youth" then "Fountain of youth" and now "Fountain of Youth" and you can know that way that its not a mistype by the original editor and that has change several times and the name its correct, also a net-ettiquet its to adjust all the pages that link to that page when performing moves, if you dont have time or its simply to much you can go on User:CizBot put the name of the page, and then whats the new name divided by "->" when i have some time i will program on my bot to do the change -- :Huh. Thanks for all that information. I'll remember it next time. EisttekcirCZ 15:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) 1.27 update tasks Hi, I've started making some kind of an update log for 1.27 on User:Lirielle/1.27_update_tasks. Main objective was to list "collateral" updates (eg. item pages for items that were used as dopple fees) but I ended up listing all sort of updates. List should be fined-tuned and I'm looking for volunteers to '''maintain the list' and be in charge of implementing specific changes. You're welcome to take part by freely updating the list (adding or modifying changes to be made) and/or addin your name to specific changes that you take charge of. TIA --Lirielle 07:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh sorry :) Didn't notice this message.. don't know how is it possible. EisttekcirCZ 19:13, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Moon Hammer Spell Hai there, if you might have noticed that 'Moon Hammer' changed IG, the rolls on the damage of Moon Hammer changed. I wonder why you've changed it back to the older Moon Hammer version. Thanks for your time, LunLun (talk) 15:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :No, they have not changed. Changes are planned for a next release, but have not been implemented yet (except on the test server).--Lirielle (talk) 15:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Weird, so actually Moon Hammer is still the same? Dofus should reaaally, stop confusing me haha. But the weird thing is, I've been trying Moon Hammer out on the official Server. Seems to be that the changes has wore effects by now. Lunar (talk) 16:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Moon Hammer is still same as Lirielle said :) I'm going to try it on Test Server as soon as possible. (Didn't like those changes much.) Hope they don't implement those MH changes. EisttekcirCZ 16:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Those changes are total crap.. 427 with lvl 6 Moon Hammer crit and 3 turn cool down :O EisttekcirCZ 16:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hehe then I find it weird I have this lol. .-. Well guess it's better to wait for the update itself~ (The little image on the right :P ) Lunar (talk) 16:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::On normal server or Test server? EisttekcirCZ 16:35, 28 April 2009 (UTC) On the normal server, I don't play on the Test Server anymore. If you want prove I could show you. :) Lunar (talk) 16:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I do believe you. You should report about a bug to Ankama Games Support. EisttekcirCZ 16:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I heard that it really was in game earlier, but they fixed it. Now it game back with Tuesday update. EisttekcirCZ 16:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) More pics? If you are looking for picture update jobs, User:Lirielle/Missing pics will give you hints. Lacks are particularly patent in such categories as: Potion, Meat, Preserved Meat... ;) --Lirielle (talk) 09:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Okey :P Lets see what can I do. EisttekcirCZ 10:24, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Name changes If you decide to apply name changes, please do not restrict the change to a simple page move. If you move page 'A' to 'B', you need to make sure that 'A' is changed to 'B' on all pages that link to it. Eg. on http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brabrossa%27s_Hat&redirect=no, click on 'What links here' and you see that the old name occurs on 17 pages (http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Brabrossa%27s_Hat). A few do not need to be updated (like 1.20.0 or 1.28.0), but most do. When all required changes are done, you can mark the change as applied on the 1.28.0 page. Thanks. --Lirielle (talk) 20:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks very much about this information. I'll take care of it - now and in future. EisttekcirCZ 08:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC)